Perfect
by Jateshi
Summary: Lucius manages to surprise Severus in his lab after a long detention, taking control Severus was expecting his company and has another end for the night planned. [Slash, LuciusxSeverus]


**Title**: Perfect  
**Author**: Jateshi  
**Pairing**: Lucius/Severus  
**Rating**: R-ish  
**Disclaimer**: I own neither Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy. Both of them belong to J. K. Rowling, and I promise on my honour to return them just as soon as I'm done. Suing me will get you nothing more than a mostly-used pad of paper and mournful eyes.  
**Warnings**: This story contains slash, with a relationship between Lucius and Severus.  
**Summary**: Lucius manages to surprise Severus in his lab after a long detention, taking control; Severus was expecting his company and has another end for the night planned.

**Perfect**

Severus had sent the last little Hufflepuff brat toddling back to their den more than an hour ago. A small sneer curled the edges of his lips, a depreciating chuckle sounding under his breath as the man worked. He had been so very careful – if Argus moved quickly, the last stores of Puff points could be removed for the third year class being out after curfew. In one fell swoop, he had begun to effectively render the competition for the House Cup to Gryffindor (meddling Minerva and Filius, always handing out enormous rewards to the lion's house for answers) and Slytherin. Surely the Headmaster would interpose himself as the man always contrived – every year, handing out hundreds of points to Perfect Potter and his troupe of rule-breaking attendants.

Eating at the back of his mind was the subtle awareness of someone else inside the closed confines of his dank realm; before the dismissal of the Hufflepuffs, Severus had heard the roar of his fire being used for a Floo entrance. Whoever it was would simply wait for him though, the Potions Master flicking his wand – if they availed themselves of the cognac left in the decanter on the table, it was all the more perfect. Visitors during the week should be aware of his daytime position and what it entailed; visitors to _his_ quarters should learn better caution than to trust something so blatantly left out. Anything inside his quarters could be part of his experimental work – the small cauldron on his desk, flames licking the bottom of the cast iron pot - was a prime example of his hobby.

Slipping into a more relaxed posture Severus bent over the desk, pressing against the wood under his hips, one sallow-skinned hand moving to grab for the neck of the essence of Ambian Flu. Fingers, with their yellowed nails, tipped the bottle towards him before heat and weight added length to his reach. Silky strands of white blonde, pale hair, dipped into his vision - _Lucius_ his mind identified – when the other man closed a gloved hand over his own.

"You knew I was waiting." Hot curls of breath, warmer than the solid body behind him, covered his ear. "You knew I was inside your office," here he was pulling that hand back, taking him away from the potion like he would lead a child from an open Floo, "but you still made me wait."

Nimble fingers shed the lambskin gloves without pulling away from him, giving Severus no chance for escape. He was pinned against his own bench, Lucius shifting to press groin to arse, feeling the fine breeches rub against the coarse wool of his robes. Still holding his wrist, Lucius bit down on his ear, chuckling as the man under him shuddered, fingers curling and arm jerking reflexively; when that failed to free him Severus rolled his hips against Malfoy, jutting and thrusting backwards.

He groaned when Lucius took advantage of the shift, two buttons of his front robes undone in a single breath. Warm fingers moved with intimate knowledge, closing around his stiffening cock; nails drew along the vein, Lucius' weight forcing Severus back down against the wood when he moaned. That greasy hair fell over his shoulder when his hand braced against the surface, still struggling to get his other wrist away from Lucius. Every jostling move goaded Lucius into action; when he moved a way that Malfoy liked Severus knew – Lucius' fine hands would caress him, a gentle glide that brought out soft, barely repressed moans. When he struggled too hard, tried too much to get control Lucius used those hands to jerk him sharply, teeth biting hard into his neck as well in reprimand.

"You made me wait," Lucius hissed softly, "in your office, while you got back. To. Work." Each word was punctuated by a flick of Lucius' tongue, a move of his hands, a tug as the man pulled the harsh wool from Snape body. It slid off of Severus' shoulders with insistent guidance, nips and harsh bites along the back of his neck when the fabric uncovered him. Pushing the leaner man down against the wood, Severus scrambling to move the cauldrons aside before he knocked them over, Lucius held him there with nips down his spine. "So now," Lucius' voice was breathy, each word accompanied by an excited inhale, "you can wait for _me_."

He didn't elaborate what exactly was implied, but Severus felt a prodding finger, stroking down his balls. Barely parting his legs to give that finger more access, he would swear he felt Lucius grin, a knee prodding and forcing his legs to spread further.

"Oh yes," Lucius purred, his cultured voice sending a shiver down Severus' spine, the hand holding him down stroking the vertebrae slowly, "You can wait now."

Severus inhaled as soon as he felt it – a finger, pressing inside him, slowly twisting to gain access. Lucius was a master at making it take ages to prepare his bottom, preferring them incomprehensible with guttural and low moans. He liked taking his time, a subtle reminder of just who was in control – he fucked quickly, such as stark contrast, to his methods. He fucked harsh and hard, furious strokes driving into his lover; the next morning Lucius might be sated and content, but Severus would be sore.

That second finger slid inside as torturously slow. Every centimeter was _felt_, especially as Lucius stroked him, hitting just right to make the controlled man whimper with need. That sound drove him onwards, his slick hand gliding in and out and stretching Severus' hole gently – the actions of a caring partner, even if he wasn't.

"Ungh-" A shiver behind him, the hand pressing down on his back curling in on itself with a feverish moan; Lucius' breathing broke from the steady pants and began to hitch, clipped with soft mewls. His own fingers curled into his palms as Lucius seemed to forget about where his other hand was; Severus closed his legs together, trapping Lucius behind him.

Every breath that Lucius drew throbbed against Severus' unclad thigh; he could feel the blood pounding, the temperature of his lover rising and that fabled control slipping away. The best sign it had vanished was those two fingers pulling out, Lucius' harsh breath covering the greedy sounds his entrance made in protest; fumbling at the buttons of his own trousers, he shamelessly rubbed himself onto Severus.

It was a smirking Severus that twisted his legs, sending Lucius staggering backwards. Before he could try to regain his footing and perhaps his control, Severus' finger drew down over his chest. Embers of desire were stoked with that fingertip, transforming into flames of want crawling under Lucius' skin. It mimicked the path that fingertip drew, his body arching into the touch, every inch of his flesh aching for more contact.

Lucius' cravat was pulled off, the fine silk vest undone with quick fingers. It was a complete role reversal for Severus – exactly as planned. The part which made this experience better was Lucius kneeling willingly, plaintively begging with every twist of his body. When those delicate hands went to his own trousers waistband Severus yanked the shirt down, using the arms to trap Lucius' against his sides.

"W-wh-at...?" Silver eyes were clouded with desire, need, and lust, pupils dilated so much that their ethereal quality diminished. Blackness matched the altogether uncomposed and debauched appearance that Lucius Malfoy now presented – he was human. He was human, and as easily affected by an aphrodisiac as Severus had surmised.

Fitting a hand under Lucius' chin, tilting that flawless white skin up to stare at him, Severus smiled. "Something...new."

Now was the chance to give Lucius an insight into his own techniques. Lucius was the impatient, demanding one. Lucius was always the one on top, always calling the shots.

"Now, love," Severus cooed mockingly, running his finger along Lucius' lip and forcing those pale lips further apart, "Time for a lesson." No other explanation was given – Severus pushed his fingers inside of that warm, moist mouth. Lips closed around his digits quickly, sandpaper tongue wetting as Malfoy sucked. Cheeks hollowed as he sucked, tongue working over the skin in fevered draws. Nostrils flared as the musk hit him, the smell of precum.

Pulling his hand out with a soft moan, Severus smiled again. "Oh yes, love…good show. Put that tongue to good use now, Lucius, and I might let you come tonight." Lucius fought against the potion for a mere second before Severus groaned, grabbing a fistful of perfect blonde hair and forcing him down on his cock further. Fucking his mouth as much as letting Lucius suck him off, when he came he made sure to keep a firm grip on his head.

Watching Lucius swallow his come, feeling that tongue – much softer now – lick every drop from his shaft…perfect. When he loosened the tight grip on his hair and caressed that soft cheek, Lucius' pleading moan was enough to send a shiver down his spine. As he pressed him down to the ground and stripped off his trousers, a cold grip on Malfoy's shaft to prevent him from coming and his other hand preparing his anus for his bobbing cock, Severus decided this was a much more enjoyable position to be in.

Sliding into that tight arse with Lucius trapped against the ground under him, nothing could be more perfect. He had the control now, bringing Lucius to the edge of orgasm and then drawing him back from the precipice without letting him go over that border, and no plans to relinquish it.

----


End file.
